candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Candy (special candy)
Lucky Candy is a special candy in Candy Crush Saga that appears in candy order levels and mixed levels that require candy orders. Starting in the 17th episode, Chocolate Barn, a lucky candy can come out of a mystery candy and starting from the 29th episode, Soda Swamp (after redesigning), onward it can be on the board under liquorice locks at the start of a level. They can't be formed with any candy combination, much like other booster-based special candies. Lucky candies look like circles with a large check mark on the centre. To activate a lucky candy, one must switch it like a regular candy to form a match-three or higher. This will destroy the other candies, and the lucky candy will turn into a candy type that the player needs to fulfil an order, whether it is a regular candy, a special candy, or even a blocker. Generally, people want lucky candies to become special candies that are difficult to create (i.e. wrapped candies or colour bombs), but this is all due to probability. During Sugar Crush, any unused lucky candy will be turned into a random special candy, and go off later. Note that, lucky candies cannot produce the following items even if they are required: *Cake Bomb *Magic Mixer *Mystery Candy *Candy Cane Curls Notable levels *'Level 421' - Unofficial introduction. *'Level 820' - First real appearance. *'Level 821' - First appearance in marmalade and first appearance in a 5 coloured level. *'Level 842' - First appearance in licorice locks. *'Level 935' - First time when lucky candies have a fixed colour at the start. *'Level 971' - First time when lucky candies need to be opened to complete the level because they can reveal non-spawning colours. *'Level 988' - First appearance in sugar chests. *'Level 1030' - First time when lucky candies can be opened with the candy frog. *'Level 1072' - Second time when lucky candies need to be opened to complete the level because they can reveal non-spawning colours and the first time when red candies are revealed when they are opened. *'Level 1088' - First appearance in a 4 coloured level (when no other colours can be yielded from them). *'Level 1103' - First time when lucky candies can be opened due to a cake bomb explosion. *'Level 1154' - Unofficially the first appearance in a 4 coloured level when yellow candies can spawn from them. *'Level 1572' - First time when lucky candies can spawn blockers when opened. *'Level 1611' - First time when lucky candies can yield non-spawning blockers. *'Level 1879' - Officially the first appearance in a 4 coloured level when yellow candies can spawn from them. *'Level 2032' - First time when lucky candies can spawn from candy cannons. *'Level 2117' - First time when lucky candies appear in a 3 coloured level. *'Level 2150' - First time when lucky candies can spawn from the same candy cannon as another element. *'Level 2289' - First time when lucky candies can spawn from candy cannons in a 4.5 coloured level. *'Level 2534' - First time when lucky candies can be opened by jelly fish which spawn from bobbers. *'Level 2565' - First time when lucky candies can yield both red and yellow candies in a 4 coloured level. *'Level 2595' - First time when lucky candies can yield three non-spawning colour candies. Also, their first appearance in a 2 coloured level. *'Level 2605' - First time when lucky candies appear in a 3.6 coloured level. *'Level 2642' - First time when lucky candies appear in a 3.5 coloured level. *'Level 2842' - First time when lucky candies can yield both non-spawning candies and non-spawning blockers. *'Level 3101' - First time when lucky candies appear in a 2.3 coloured level. *'Level 3104' - Officially the first time when lucky candies appear in a 3.4 coloured level. *'Level 3211' - First time when lucky candies can yield jelly fish when opened. *'Level 3216' - First time when lucky candies can yield candy bombs when opened. *'Level 3669' - First level to feature lucky candies with a non-spawning colour. *'Level 3745' - First time when lucky candies can yield mystery candies. *'Level 3892' - First jelly-order mixed level with lucky candies. *'Level 3922' - First time when lucky candies can yield waffles. *'Level 4682' - First time when lucky candies appear in Crystals. *'Level 4944' - First time when lucky candies can yield Crystals. *'Level 5703' - First time when lucky candies can yield Rainbow Twists. *'TBA' - First time when lucky candies appear in sugar coats. Trivia *If the lucky candy does not turn into a colour bomb, a regular candy (of target colour), or a blocker, the lucky candy will always change into a candy type with the original colour of the lucky candy, unlike mystery candies. For example, a green lucky candy may only change to a green special candy when activated in this situation. *Since Soda Swamp, lucky candies start appearing in starting boards, only because the toffee tornado is officially removed. Otherwise, level 820 of Candy Calaboose is the first level to contain Lucky Candies. *Since the Soda Swamp scene, this is the first episode which features orders for candy colours that do not spawn on the board; lucky candies are therefore mandatory for these levels. **The first level with this trait is level 971, as it is a five-colour level requiring five yellow candies. Yellow candies currently only spawn in six-coloured levels. The yellow candies in this level can only be obtained by opening the starting Lucky Candies and then clearing the resultant yellow candy. *Since Divine Diner, the 98th episode is released, lucky candies can reveal blockers if the level requires blockers as the orders. This is similar to the unfavourable outcomes of mystery candies. **Additionally, this can cause the game to freeze if the order requires chocolate and lucky candies are opened on the conveyor belt. Currently conveyor belts may not move immovable blockers. This can be seen in level 1450. However, this was fixed after release of ? episode. **If you use lucky candy to collect icing, they would only transform into regular icing in early versions and multilayered icing also included in recent versions. **This feature came to mobile a bit late, with version 1.70 where Biscuit Bay was released on mobile. *If you open lucky candy to collect popcorn in conveyor belt, popcorn is immediately destroyed. **As of mobile v1.72 however, doing so will freeze the game and the player has to quit. *If all orders have been collected and there are still cascades, any lucky candies destroyed during the time will not produce any special outcome. **However, on mobile devices, if you collect all order and there are still cascades, lucky candies will open any special candies on the board. *These candies are not based on Lucky Candies in Chinese New Year, though they share the same name. *Level 1611, the opener of Sundae Stables, is full of lucky candies covering the entire board at the start. **This level is also similar to 971, where the order item (blocker in this case) does not spawn from other elements. *Level 1154 is unofficially (because the level was redesigned a long time after release) the first four-coloured level to require yellow candies. The first official appearance of yellow candies in 4 coloured levels is level 1879. *Since level 2032, lucky candies can come out of candy cannons. *In Vanilla Villa, the 133rd episode, lucky candies used to spawn naturally on board, as seen on level 1985. However, the level was changed so they could not spawn, so the first level where they spawn naturally is level 2033. *Magic mixers and cake bombs can't be spawned from lucky candies due to the nature of those blockers. If lucky candies are on the board when cake bombs or magic mixers are required for the order then they will yield random candies when opened. *This is one of very few elements which has been "released" in two separate years. Lucky candies themselves were first revealed along with candy order levels in 2012 but lucky candies being released as an element which can naturally appear on the board didn't happen until 2015, specifically in Candy Calaboose. *Lucky candies have the tile map code 052. *If all remaining items are unable to appear from lucky candies (jelly, magic mixer and so on), any lucky candy opened afterwards will simply disappear. Gallery Lucky Candies in Different Colours= Lucky Candy Blue.png|A blue lucky candy Lucky Candy Green.png|A green lucky candy Lucky Candy Red.png|A red lucky candy Lucky Candy Orange.png|An orange lucky candy Lucky Candy Yellow.png|A yellow lucky candy Lucky Candy Purple.png|A purple lucky candy |-| Web= CCS splash 13.png|What the lucky candy does. |-| Cannon= Lucky Candy Dispenser.png|Lucky Candy Cannon (new) Lucky Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Lucky Candy Cannon (old) Category:Spawners Category:Candy cannon elements Category:Coloured elements Category:Booster candies Category:Mystery Candy elements Category:Elements introduced in 2012 Category:Elements introduced in 2015 Category:Non-spawning colour elements